Kiyoshi's Moon
Kiyoshi's Moon is a small, partially desolated moon, which the Unicorn race inhabit. Homeworld for Kiyoshi, Sleepy Unicorn and Twisted Unicorn. Description Kiyoshi's Moon is first shown in Captured!, from onboard the Sleepy Unicorn Spacesurfer. The moon has a roughly spherical shape. Its surface is heavily cratered, with large craters covering more than a half of total surface area. It is unclear whether the craters are caused by meteor impacts or they are blast marks from the Unicorn Civil War. The surface of the moon is largerly barren. It seems that the surface was either desolated by the Big Bad or devastated by the unicorns' magic during the conflict. The only large area of vegetation currently presented is the Black Treasure Trees Forest (created by Kiyoshi). The only known native species are Unicorns; lately the population was supplemented by one (1) Zikoro. Known landmarks include: * Unicorn Dome City * Rebel Unicorn Camp (placed in large crater, which sides seems to be artifically turned into fortifications) * Black Treasure Trees Forest History Distant past Initially, the moon - presumed homeworld of unicorn civilization - was under protection of Moonflower Kiyoshi. Hovewer, Kiyoshi (presumably, due to his largely pessimistic nature) was unable to grow any Treasure Trees except black. They proven to be ineffective against the Big Bad (albeit it's unclear, how this data was obtained). Fear of destruction and Kiyoshi's apparent inability to remedy the situation led Unicorns to despair. At some point in the past, Twisted Unicorn and Sleepy Unicorn (known at this time as Noble Unicorn) used their magic to augment each other to be stronger and smarter than the typical unicorn. Twisted Rebellion & Unicorn Civil War In an unspecified moment, Twisted Unicorn staged/led the coup, and overthrew Kiyoshi, who escaped into Black Treasure Trees Forest. Obtaining control over the moon, Twisted claimed that Unicorn magic could effectively ward off Big Bad. The despotic rule of Twisted and doubts about his competence led to tensions in Unicorn society. Eventually, significant parts of Unicorns revolted against Twisted, thus igniting the civil war on the moon. At some point of the war, Noble Unicorn refused to support his brother's ambitions, and eventually was exiled from the moon for his "betrayal". According to Twisted Unicorn, the moon faced "terrible times" after his brother's exile: the Big Bad struck and at least partially desolated the moon. To counter the future threat, Twisted Unicorn ordered the construction of a large Rainbow Dome, but the exhaustive efforts in maintaining the Rainbow Dome and apparent doubt about the project's effectiveness only made the situation worse. At some unspecified point, Kiazuki became somehow connected with the events on the Unicorns Moon; much later, she was able to correctly identify Twisted by name in Sleepy Unicorn's projected dream in Only in Unicorn Dreams. Twisted downfall After Noble/Sleepy Unicorn's exile, the war eventually came to stalemate. The rebels lacked numbers and resources to sucessfully overthrow the Twisted Unicorn, but Twisted was also unable to suppress the rebellion, because almost all his resources were used in mantaining the Rainbow Dome. When a spacesurfer, which carried Sleepy Unicorn, Hanazuki and Zikoro was detected near the moon, Twisted ordered it to be disabled by long-range beam attacks and then grounded on the moon. Twisted wanted to enlist his brother's help either to fight the rebels, or to mantain the Rainbow Dome (so Twisted could free more loyal troops to fight the rebels). Due to the chain of unforeseen consequences (like the presence of Hanazuki and Kiyoshi returns from hiding), Twisted's plan failed. Morevoer, during the fight with Sleepy Unicorn, Twisted accidently destroyed the Rainbow Dome. This act eranged even the previously-loyal unicorns so much, that they turned against Twisted and attacked him. During the battle, Sleepy, Hanazuki and Kiyoshi escaped in their spacesurfer. Current situation Having no more support in Unicorn's society, Twisted escaped the moon. Kiyoshi has returned to play his role as a moonflower and lead it back on its feet, with Hanazuki's help, he is now able to grow Treasure Trees and have some control over his unicorns. Known inhabitants * Twisted Unicorn (formerly; deposed ruler) * Sleepy Unicorn (formerly) * Kiyoshi * Unicorns * Zikoro (temporarily) Gallery Trivia Category:Moons Category:Locations